


Ice Husbands

by Muchloveforgay



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Viktor Nikiforov, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, Hot Sex, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex, Sex Toys, Skype Sex, Smut, Spanking, Subspace, Top Yuri Katsuki, Top viktor Nikiforov, Victuri, bottom yuri katsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muchloveforgay/pseuds/Muchloveforgay
Summary: I’m shit at summaries. I’m sorry bean..





	1. Dinner

"Yuri," Viktor growled from the kitchen. Shuffling could be heard from the living room. "Little piggy," he cooed. 

"I told you not to call me that.." Yuri snarled as he walked into the kitchen. His furrowed eyebrows quickly rose and his chocolate eyes widened as he saw Viktor. Viktor sat cross legged upon the dinning room table. Fluffy whipped cream rested between his legs and strawberry jam upon his pink nipples. 

"...eh err I thought you were.. making," Yuri swallowed, "dinner..?" 

"Oh? Why I did. Are you dissapointed," pouted Viktor "I worked so hard just for you." 

"N-no" Yuri responded instantly, then quietly continued, "I'm not dissapointed.." Yuri felt his whole body burn as he watched Viktor scoop a bit of the whipped cream with his index finger and sensually suck it off. He stared at Yuri in his eyes and took out his finger with a wet "pop". Yuri felt a strain against the blue fabric of his briefs and shimpered when his body shuddered.

"Now, why don't you eat your dinner before it gets cold.." Viktor said with a smirk. Yuri felt his heart beat in his chest as he gazed upon his husband's beautiful body. He moved in closer to Viktor and licked his lips. Yuri placed a hand on each of Viktor's knees an spread his thighs apart. He stood between the Russian's thighs and caressed his chin. He tilted Viktor's head up and lightly licked Viktor's bottom lip. Viktor bit Yuri's lip and wrapped his arms around his neck, getting a fistful of brown hair as he kissed him. Yuri slid his arms around Viktor's torso and held him to his own chest. Yuri let his hands travel down his husband's back to his soft ass. He gripped the plush cheeks roughly and pulled back from their kiss. 

Yuri's hands moved from his lover's ass to his thighs. He stroked Viktor's thighs and felt the heat coming off of him. The whipped cream on Viktor's erection began to melt and drip down his smooth balls only to rest on his perimeum. Yuri firmly grapsed Viktor's hips and planted a kiss on his neck. He bit down on the Russian's neck and suck on his skin. Viktor whimpered when Yuri stopped. He looked down at Viktor's jam covered nipples and groaned. He lowerd himslef and began to lick around the pink skin. Yuri licked and bit Viktor's nipples until they were clean. He then dragged his tongue Viktor's front, but stopped when he met the whipped cream covered cock. 

Yuri looked his lover in the eyes and moaned out, "Looks fuckkng delicious." Yuri agressively grabbed Viktor's hips and rocked him back on the table. He then proceeded to lick down Viktor until he got to a tight ring of muscle. He licked around Viktor's ass until he pushed his tongue in, earning a pleasured moan from his husband. Yuri withdrew his tongue and licked up the perineum and cock of his lover. He kissed the pink tip of Viktor's erection and closed his mouth around it. Viktor let out a high whimper which made Yuri stop.

"Yuri...please...k-khotet.." Viktor pleaded. 

"Tch, no no no don't think I'll let you cum that easily." Yuri said with a mischievous look on his face. He then got up and left the kitchen and quickly came back with a light pink ribbon in his hand.

"Now... I hope this will do..." Yuri whispered as he lowered himself in front of Viktor. Viktor looked at him in with big eyes begging him not to do this. Yuri smirked and began to wrap the ribbon around the base of Viktor's cock and pulled it tight. Viktor squeak when Yuri tied the ribbon in a small bow. Yuri pushed Viktor back again and started to lick and suck his asshole. Viktor moaned out wen Yuri pushed his tongue in and directly hit his prostate. Viktor's body shuddered and he took in a shaky breath. 

Yuri quickly grabbed a bottle of lub and squeezed some out onto his middle finger. He the  spread it on Viktor's soft hole, and pushed his middle finger in. Viktor gripped the sides of the table as he let out a high moan. Yuri buried his finger as deep as he could and curled it up as he slowly pulled out. Viktor's body violenty shiddered at this movement. Yuri thrust his fingee back in, making sure to hit Viktor's prostate. He thrust in and out of Viktor for a few minutes before cover his index finger with ub and pushing it through the ring of muscle. Yuri's fingers fucked into Viktor mercilessly. Soon enough he had added a third finger as Viktor shook with pleasure, his cock straining against the ribbon. 

"B-Bylad!" Viktor groaned. "Please Yuri... please fuck me.." 

"hmm? Im sorry try again," Yuri teased. 

"Y-yu...D-daddy please... please fucke me daddy..plea.." Viktor cried out. Yuri grabbed his shirt and took it off over his head and slide down his briefs. He grabbed a comdom and started to open it when Viktor grabbed his arm and pushed the condom put of Yuri's hand. 

"I want...you tyoo cum in me daddy.." Viktor said as he blushed furiously. "Please... daddy.."

"Of course kitten." Yuri reassured. "I'll do whatever you want." With that said Yuri squeezed out some lub onto his dick and covered it completely. Yuri grabbed Viktor's hips and aligned himself witg Viktor's ass. He whimpered as he pushed into Viktor's ass. 

"Ahh f-fuck... daddy ahu," moaned Viktor as Yuri bottomed out. 

Viktor inhaled sharply and nodded at Yuri, "..you can.. move.." As soon as Viktor spoke those words Yuri strengthened his grip on Vikor's hips and pulled out til his tip was at Viktor's entrance. He then thrust all thenway back into Viktor's ass angled for his prostate. Viktor writhed and moaned under Yuri's gaze. Viktor could barely form words most his sounds were slurred moans and jumbled words. 

"Uuahahh..!" Yuri shook ass he climaxed inside of Viktor. 

"Mmm daddy please.. please let me cum daddy..auha" Viktor pleaded with Yuri as he moaned from pain and pleasure. Yuri kept fucking into Viktor as he untied the pink ribbon from Viktor's cock.  Viktor imediately released multiple thick streams of cum over his chest as he shook violently. 

The two didn't move for a bot as they caught their breath and came back down from their high. 

"Baby I love you," Yuri whispered to Viktor as he eased out of him. 

"I love you...too" Viktor panted out im response. Yuri picked Viktor up bridal style and carried him back to their bed. He went and got a wet clothe and cleaned Viktor. Yuri climbed up next to Viktor, pulled the covers over themselves and wrapped himself around his husband.

"Viktor.. ha I'm really hungry now" Yuri chuckled.

Viktor nodded,"me too... but I'm too exhausted." 

"I'll make us some breakfast tomorrow. Let's just sleep.." Yuri then kissed Viktor's neck and exhaled softly. 


	2. Skype

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor has to leave for a bit because of some family affairs, and Yuuri gets a bit lonely...

Yuuri let out a dramatic sigh as he tossed his phone aside on the couch. He was so bored and Viktor had to go to Kamchatka Krai, which is literally on the other side of Russia. He had some family affairs to tend to and seemed unnerved by it, so Yuuri didn’t push too much. At this point they had been apart for a whole week and Yuuri didn’t know what to do with himself. He started to think about Viktor’s silver hair, then his lips, next his neck, his chest, then his.... “fuck” Yuuri groaned when he felt himself get hard. He had been without sex for a week now so it was about time he get bothered. Yuuri grumbled to himself and went to their bedroom to find a dildo or something, just jerking it wasn’t enough since him and Viktor always had, dare I say, fucking amazing sex. He opened the bottom drawer of their wardrobe, where they kept such things, and grabbed a blue vibrating dildo and some lube. Yuuri headed toward their bed when he saw his laptop and an evil grim spread across his face. He set his things on his nightstand and opened the lid to his computer. He opened Skype and let his mouse linger over Viktor’s name. What if he was with his family or he wasn’t in the mood? Yuuri thought for a moment then clicked anyways. Skype rang a few times and then there was Viktor’s face, the face of the man he loved.

“Hey, Yuuri,” Viktor said with a puzzled face “is something up?”

“E-eh no I just wanted to see you” Yuuri said shyly.

Viktor smiled warmly, “Well I’m glad, I’ve missed you.”

Yuuri smiled, “ Me too. I want to hug you so badly.”

“Well don’t worry,” Viktor started, “I’ll be back-oh.”

Yuuri fidgeted, “w-what is it?”

“Why didn’t you tell me why you really called me?” Viktor said slyly.

Yuuri blushed furiously, “what do you mean.. I uh I just wanted to see you..”

“Hmm? Really?” Viktor chuckled, “I love you when you get all flustered.” Viktor knows Yuuri isn’t one to come out and say he wants to have sex or something like that, unless he’s drunk that is. Despite that Viktor loved teasing Yuuri.  
“You um must’ve forgot about your nightstand when you called me.”  
Yuuri’s whole face turned a rose red as he tried to explain himself. “Hey Yuuri,” Viktor interrupted Yuuri’s panic, “ how about you show me what you where planning on doing?”

Yuuri’s toes curled and his heart began to race, “r-really?” And with an affirming nod from Viktor, Yuuri reach back and grabbed the dildo and lube. He thought for a moment how he should he do it, but then he decided. He placed the laptop on the floor while he grabbed a box to prop it up on. Once the laptop was at the right level he nervously took off his shirt and fiddled around with things.

Viktor watched his cute husband awkwardly situate himself before he ended his suffering. “Yuuri let me tell you what to do.”

Yuuri looked relieved at Viktor’s command and obediently responded, “yes, daddy.”

When it registered in his mind what Yuuri just said, Viktor almost came. “f-fuck” he mumbled. “Okay, now face away from me and get on your hands and knees” Yuuri did just he was told and looked back waiting for more instructions. Viktor blushed at the sight. “Lube up your fingers and spread your cheeks.” Yuuri squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his middle and ring finger of his right hand. He then dropped to his shoulders and used his left hand to spread his ass. Yuuri circled his entrance and slowly eased his finger in. Yuuri earned an eager groan from Viktor that signaled him to do more. Yuuri pumped his finger in and out as he let out shaky breathes and quiet moans. Yuuri could hear then sound of a zipper and rustling as he slid in a second lubed finger.

“Hey, kitten get another finger in there for daddy. Okay?” Viktor said smoothly. He was trying to keep his composer, but he felt like he could cum any moment now.

“Mm.. ah.. yes daddy..” Yuuri moaned out as he slipped a third finger through his tight ring of muscle. Yuuri purposely brushed over his prostate as he thrusted his fingers into his ass. Each time his fingers touched that sensitive spot he would clench around himself and shake a bit. He laid oh his right cheek and looked back at the screen to see Viktor stroking his hard length. Viktor’s silver hair partially stuck to his forehead while the rest fell over his face. Just watching Viktor made Yuuri’s cock pulse. Yuuri could see Viktor bit his lip as he was about to come so he interrupted, “mmm daddy I think I’m ready...mh”

Viktor sharply inhaled, “ u...oh.. yes kitten. Be a good boy and set that dildo up.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but fiercely blush as he replied, “yes sir... anything for daddy..” Yuuri then turned around to face the screen. He took the blue dildo and suctioned it to the wood floor. Yuuri poured lube onto the toy and used his left hand to completely cover the silicone.

“Mm Yuuri, turn the vibrations up to max.” Viktor said lovingly.

Yuuri did just that. He touched his finger to the tip and could feel the powerful vibrations that excited him even more than he was. He straddled the blue toy and put his right hand on the floor behind him. Yuuri used his left hand to guide the dildo to his entrance as he let himself lower on it. He could feel the vibrations running through his body as he bottomed out. He waited a bit for his sweat to dry while he adjusted the girth and width.  
It wasn’t as large as Viktor’s dick, but he hadn’t played with himself while Viktor had been gone.

“Fuck you’re so sexy, Yuuri” Viktor growled, “go on and move for daddy. Make it real nice, kitten.”

“Mm-yes” Yuuri breathed out as he lifted himself up the shaft and then back down. He went slow at first, savoring the vibrations and Viktor’s moans, until he couldn’t bare it anymore. Yuuri spread the left over lube on his hand over chest and then placed it behind him with his other, for added support. He spread his thighs more and began to ride the dildo faster and rougher.

“F-fuck daddy.... gnah! It’s so good daddy!,” Yuuri gasped as he squeezed his eyes shut, “Vik...tor... f-fuck... ahhh sh-shit...vik...t..”

Yuuri couldn’t help but shake from all the pleasure. He was extra sensitive from being so pent up, and Viktor watching him turned him on even more. Yuuri could feel the vibrations hitting his prostate as he roughly bounced on the dildo.

“Nnhah... fuck Yuuri... so fucking hot...nn... god I love you...Yuuri... I love you....gnn” Viktor groaned as he tightened his grip on his erection and thrusted into his hand.

“nnaah.. Vik-nah-tor... mmm I love yo-aaah! Nnnm d-dad-mnn-daddy! nyeaah...” Yuuri couldn’t help but fall apart upon hearing Viktor’s words. He continued to mumble Viktor’s name while whimpering. Yuuri’s movement became frantic as each hit to his prostate sent him violently shaking against his will. He could feel tears leave his closed eyes as he moaned out for his husband amidst all the pleasure. He legs were shaking and his toes curled as he cried out to Viktor while thick ribbons of cum spurted onto his chest and the floor.

Viktor squeezed his cock and came as he watched Yuuri ride out his high. Yuuri’s eyelids were fluttering rapidly as he bit his bottom lip and he was shaking. Yuuri’s whole body blushed a deep plum colour and sweat shimmered on his tan skin. Viktor loved how greedy Yuuri could be when it came to sex. He always rides his orgasm out as long as he possibly can just like he was doing now. Yuuri was still writhing and moaning out to Viktor though he had already cum. Yuuri continued his ministrations as long as he could before he slowed and completely stopped. He fell back against the wall and panted intensely. He eased the toy out of himself and stayed sitting there.

“..V-v..i...k..tor...”His body was still blushed and his breathes labored as he tried to speak.

“Yes, Yuuri?” Viktor said as he looked upon his mess of a husband that he loved so dearly.

“...when... when...are... you... coming..back...?” Yuuri said breathlessly.

“Mm soon, my love, I promise,” Viktor hummed, “I miss you too much.”

“...me too.. Viktor... I miss you” Yuuri said as he finally opened his eyes. He tiredly scooted up, grabbed the laptop and climbed in their bed. He laid on his side and faced the screen.

“Do you want me to stay until you sleep?” Viktor asked even though he already knew the answer.

“...yes...please...” Yuuri quietly responded.

“Okay, Yuuri, I will..” Viktor smiled.

“I love you Vitya...” Yuuri said softly.

“I love you too Yuuri” Viktor said as his husband’s breathing steadied. Viktor laid down and watched Yuuri’s face. He looked to peaceful; Viktor only wanted to hold him in his arms and bury his nose in Yuuri’s soft hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *keyboard smash* Geez I have had this story in mind for a while now amd I am so happy that I wrote it! Anywho I love this and I fucking blushed while writing this. This is substantially better than my first chapter in my opinion.


	3. Starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor saw Yuuri standing there, and with a questionable smirk, decided to skate to him. When he headed Yuuri’s direction, the brunette’s face blushed deeply and he looked as flustered as always. 
> 
> “moya lyubov,” spoke the Russian man as he placed his hands softly on Yuuri’s sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiiittt shit shiitt dudes I’m a piece of shit and was occupied with life for monthss. Lol but today I wrote some good ole smutty smut, and yep! Anywho pls do enjoy.

It was another long day of practice for Viktor and Yuuri. They had both been working on their own routines, perfecting the tiniest details. Their schedules had been booked solid for the past 3 weeks straight, everyday from 7:00am-8:00pm they were either jogging, skating, dancing, meeting with sponsors, eating, or being ordered around by Yurio. As soon as the pair would get home they would head straight toward the bed and sleep until 6:00am the next day. Day in and day out this was their routine until competition season begun. 

Today was a Wednesday, usually one of the busiest days of the week, but today it was quite lax. Yurio wasn’t at the rink to make snarky comments, there were no meetings, no dancing, only skating and eating. 

It was nearing 8:00pm when Yuuri stopped skating. The rink was empty, save the two. He slid over to the half wall, leaning himself against it to watch Viktor. In these past few weeks he hasn’t taken much notice to his husband. He felt a small tinge of guilt in his stomach, but it quickly faded when his gaze swept past Viktor’s figure. He watched intently as the pale man skated. Taking in the way his body moved so rhythmically, the way his legs seemed to glide through the air, the way his torso looked so strong, the way his arms looked so delicate, and the way his emotions painted his face so beautifully. Yuuri let out a sigh, cocking his head to the side and smiling slightly. He loved Viktor, he really did. 

Viktor saw Yuuri standing there, and with a questionable smirk, decided to skate to him. When he headed Yuuri’s direction, the brunette’s face blushed deeply and he looked as flustered as always. 

“moya lyubov,” spoke the Russian man as he placed his hands softly on Yuuri’s sides. 

“Vitya,” the Japanese man returned as he draped his arms around Viktor’s neck. It was a comforting feeling, Viktor’s arms around him. It was something they didn’t happen as often when their days got this busy. 

Viktor pushed Yuuri back until he was flush with the half-wall, then lifted him so he was sitting on it. He lifted the smaller man’s legs so that they were wrapped around his waist. 

If Yuuri were honest, he was pent up. Him and Viktor hadn’t done anything in so long, so so long. At least it felt like a long time, when in reality it was only a few weeks. He let out a little whine just thinking about Viktor, only for his entire face to flush a deep red when he realized it. 

“Impatient are we?” Viktor spoke softly. 

“maybe..” returned Yuuri shyly. 

Viktor smiled warmly and closed the gap between them, embracing Yuuri in a kiss. Yuuri nipped at the older man’s lips, letting out a little sound as Viktor did the same. The silver haired man lead a trail of sloppy kisses down Yuuri’s neck, leaving dark hickeys behind. He bit at the hollow of the younger man’s neck. Yuuri moaned, surprising himself. Viktor pulled him impossibly closer, grinding himself against his husband. 

He felt his skate sliding on the ice, then he remembered that he was on the ice. He sighed internally. “Yuuri, we can’t do this here.” 

He nodded his head in agreement. Viktor grabbed for the blade covers, quickly putting them on both their skated. Yuuri removed his skated while still sitting in the rail, and Viktor kicked his off when he picked Yuuri up and walked off the rink. 

Their kissing resumed. Viktor stumbled trying to avoid banging his shin on benches, the only one who is getting banged tonight would be Yuuri. He chuckled to himself. 

Yuuri raised his eyebrow questioningly. Viktor only resumed his kiss. 

“Where...where should we-uh go,,?” Yuuri asked in between kisses. 

“Mm,, the,,,, locker,,room?” Viktor offered. 

“Mm.. yeah,,, there” the smaller man concurred. 

The pair then clumsily moved their way to the locker room. Viktor pushed the door open and they stumbled to the nearest wall. Viktor had Yuuri pinned as they clung to each other, almost desperately. Viktor pressed his hard length against Yuuri, making the brunette shudder, and him groan. Viktor quickly took off his shirt, Yuuri soon doing the same. The Russian man moved them to the center of a long bench. He straddled it and sat, Yuuri on his lap. He pushed Yuuri onto his back, stripping him of his pants and briefs. Yuuri arched to Viktor’s touch as he ran his hands down the smaller man’s chest to his erection. Viktor grazed the tip and drug his fingers down to Yuuri’s perineum. 

“Yuuri, lube.. we need lube” Viktor sighed out. 

“My bag” Yuuri pointed toward his locker.

With that said Viktor fetched the gym bag. “Where at?” He spoke, flustered. 

“Mm.. the small pocket... on the right side..” mumbled the brunette. 

Surely enough Viktor found a small bottle of lube in that pocket. He looked toward the man in front of him, exposed and flushed, but didn’t ask why he just so happened to have lube in his gym bag. “...Yuuri, can I taste you first?” 

The younger blushed furiously and nodded. Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s legs pulling him up so his legs were wrapped around Viktor’s neck. He barely had to move his lips to kiss the soft skin of Yuuri’s perineum and that tight little ring of muscle. He circled it with his tongue, slightly teasing his partner. Yuuri squirmed as Viktor dipped his tongue in. The blood rushing to Yuuri’s head and his dick. Viktor continued to tease Yuuri’s ass, enjoying the whimpers and moans that he received. 

“..Vitya.. need your... fingers,” Yuuri said shakily. 

And to that Viktor obliged. He pushed Yuuri down so that his had was now on Viktor’s lap. Viktor picked up the lube, popping the cap and squeezing some onto his middle finger. He circled the little hole before pushing his finger past the muscle. Yuuri mewled. He continued his ministrations, eventually pushing a second finger in. To this Yuuri let out a wanton moan, long and sultry. Viktor watched as Yuuri hungrily took in his middle and index finger; he watched as Yuuri shook with pleasure, something he hadn’t seen in a while. He felt himself growing harder, he felt his desire for the other man grow even stronger. He slipped in his ring finger. He pumped his three fingers in and out of Yuuri at a painfully slow pace, teasing the man mercilessly. 

“Mm V-Viktor.... pleassseee..” Yuuri panted out, “...more... I need more.. Vitya...” he grasped needly at Viktor’s legs. 

Without hesitation Viktor picked up the pace. Aggressively brushing over Yuuri’s prostate with each thrust his fingers made. Yuuri shook violently with each push, rolling out deep moans. 

“moya lyubov... are you ready?” The older man asked softly. 

“Mm yeah... yeah I’m ready..” Yuuri breathed out. 

Viktor eased his fingers out. Yuuri whimpered at the loss of sensation. The pale man opened the bottle of lube once more, pouring it into his hand. He set the bottle aside and spread the lube on his hard member. “..Yuuri.. come onto my lap.”

With that said Yuuri shakily sat up onto Viktor’s lap, gripping the man’s shoulders eagerly. Viktor lifted the smaller man, lining up his cock with Yuuri’s entrance. He slowly lowered him down. When Viktor penetrated Yuuri they both let out a relieved moan. Viktor let Yuuri sink down completely on his cock before licking the Japanese man’s lips, joining them in a kiss. He pulled back and looked at his husband, soft brown eyes looking back at his blue ones. Shit he could cum right there if he wanted. 

“Vitya, you can move now...” Yuuri spoke as he wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck, “..and please be rough..” 

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s thighs, digging into them harshly, and lifted the man and pushed him back down, while thrusting up into him, unforgivingly. Yuuri arched his back as Viktor continued, not letting up. Each thrust let Viktor’s erection hit Yuuri’s prostate perfectly. Eliciting absolutely filthy moans from Yuuri. Viktor felt something uncontrollable wash over him as he bit Yuuri’s shoulder. The smaller man hitched his breath and groaned. 

Viktor thrust into him roughly. The sound of Yuuri’s ass hitting Viktor’s thighs echoed through the empty locker room, along with their moans. It sounded so nasty. 

The two joined in a kiss again, but this time it was messy, desperate, wet. They gasped for air as their tongues mingled, a string of saliva falling from Yuuri’s mouth. 

Viktor kept up his rhythm, each second getting closer to his release. They could both feel themselves coming undone, after not having sex in about a month they were starved. 

“...Yuuri.... soon... fuck..” Viktor groaned. 

“..me too... Vitya... “ gasped Yuuri as he reached for his own untouched member. He curled his hand around his cock, slowly and tightly stroking it. Speeding up, and becoming sloppy with each coming second. 

Viktor’s thrust began to loose rhythm. “F-fuck Yuuri.... oh fuck I’m... I-I’m gonna c-cum.”

“Nya... Viktor.. cum in me... cum in me please.. vitya...” Yuuri begged. 

“Sh-shit” Viktor grunted as he came in Yuuri. He rode out his orgasm as long as possible, Yuuri doing the same. After what seemed like ten minutes, but only thirty seconds, Viktor and Yuuri came to a halt. Yuuri had come on his chest and was totally wrecked, covered in sweat and panting. Viktor gently eased out of Yuuri, watching cum find its way out. Viktor pulled him into his lap, cuddling him there as he came back to reality. 

“Hey Yuuri, why do you have a bottle of lube in your gym bag?” Viktor questioned jokingly. 

Yuuri laughed, “do you seriously not remember, a few months back, how you wanted to ‘see what it is like fucking on an ice rink’?!?”

Viktor snorted, “oh god,,, how could I ever forget” 

The pair gave each other little giggles and laughs until they decided it was time to clean up and go home.


	4. Banquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri have a banquet to go to, and the pair have decided to have some fun while they’re there.

“ Yuuri are you ready?” Viktor cooed from the living room. Yuuri hummed out a yes in the bathroom. He gave one last touch up to his hair and straightened his tie before walking out to join his husband. Viktor stood, in his dark emerald green suit, and walked to the other man who wore a grey piece similar to Viktor’s. The russian man flashed Yuuri a mischievous smile and laced an arm his smaller husband’s waist, gripping him possessively. 

“Oh, you got it all on quite well~” Viktor teased and Yuuri blushed furiously. 

“Y-yeah. And I didn’t even need your help so I don’t know why you’re acting all smug.” He rebounded toward the taller man. 

“You’re a little feisty today aren’t you...? Getting impatient?” The gray haired man poked. 

“..no... I’m not... getting impatient.” Yuuri bashfully replied as he fidgeted with his suit jacket. 

“It’s okay Yuuri, I know it’s not too comfortable right now.” Viktor spoke as he kissed the top of Yuuri’s head. 

“Uhm let’s go now, we’re going to be late.” The younger spoke quietly and Viktor agreed and lead the two out of their apartment and to the street wear their uber was waiting. The two sat in the backseat in relative silence. Viktor kept a hand on Yuuri’s right knee to ease his nerves. 

“Yuuri, it’ll be fine. No one will find out, and trust me it’s fun.” He reassured him. 

“Okay okay. I believe you, but it’s my first time doing something... like this..” he sigh out hesitantly. 

Viktor smiled warmly and took Yuuri by the hand to guide him out of the car. The pair walked into the banquet room and were beckoned over by a waving Chris and a stoic Otabek. 

“Did you guys pull some strings to get seats at the same table or something?” The Swedish man inquired. 

“Well, being a world renowned skater does have its perks.” Viktor said playfully. “But really I think that the planning organization got word of Yuuri and I’s relationship..” Viktor suggested as him and Yuuri sat down. 

Chris looked to Yuuri with a raised brow, “you’re awfully quiet. Are you getting nerves about the size?” 

“Oh,, no I’m just preoccupied. That’s all” Yuuri said. 

“Hmm preoccupied? By what?” Chris prodded.

“By none of your business, Chris, that’s what.” Yuuri shot back and gave a smile. 

“Anyways, what do think they’ll be serving? Maybe French Cuisine? Though I really am craving seafood..” Viktor said with a pouty frown. 

Yuuri gave tilted his head slightly, “maybe french seafood. Crazy right?” 

Viktor chuckled, “oh, Yuuri I think I left my watch in the car.. could you come with me?” 

Yuuri shot him a puzzled look, “but we took an ub-“

“Uhm in the car” Viktor said with emphasis. 

“O-oh yeah. I think you left it in the center console” The Japanese said as he caught on. “Let’s go get it!” 

The two got up. “Wait guys???” Chris said confused. “How long will you be gone?” 

Viktor looked to Yuuri, “Not long.” And they left before Chris could refute them. They left the ballroom and Viktor took Yuuri down a hall to any empty room they could find. He pushed open the door to a small conference room. “Were’s the remote?” Viktor let out in a low tone. 

Yuuri reached into his suit jacket’s interior and pulled out a small pink remote. He blushed as he handed it to Viktor. 

“How high do you wanna set it? Two?” The older questioned. 

“..yeah.. for now” Yuuri said breathily. 

Viktor pushed the second bottom and Yuuri jolted. The smaller man gripped the other’s arms. 

“g-god that’s powerful” Yuuri muttered. 

“Oh I know” the Russian man smirked. “Oh and is everything fastened tightly? We don’t want anything ‘popping up’ later.”

Yuuri’s blushed returned as he nodded. “We should go back now, before Chris gets curious and comes to look for us.” 

“Yes that’s a good idea, but can I kiss you first? I’ve been dying to since we left the apartment.” Viktor pleaded. 

“Yeah, of course.” The other consented. 

And with that Viktor pulled Yuuri in by his tie and kissed him. It was short and not too passionate for he was afraid he would get swept into it. He pulled back and smiled. 

The two quickly returned to the large dinning hall and took their seats, and just in time for their orders to be taken. To Viktor’s surprise the food was Italian so him and Yuuri both ordered shrimp scampi. 

The two lightly conversed with the others at their table until two bottles of white wine were brought to the table. Cups were poured and cheers were said. 

Viktor set his cup down and moved his right hand to his lap where he slid it over to Yuuri’s thigh. Yuuri blinked over at him anxiously and Viktor only smiled back. He continued his motions and moved his hand up his husbands’s thigh and to his crotch. He palmed over Yuuri’s bulge feeling the metal rings beneath the clothing. 

Yuuri nervously situated himself and continued with his conversation with the group. Viktor only withdrew his hand when their food arrived. Yuuri shot him a mixed look of disappointment and relief, but for only a short moment as to not draw attention to themselves. Viktor quickly resumed his ministrations in fondling his husband, who let out a brief moan as he took a bite of food. His ears blushed as Chris turned his head to him. Yuuri then went on to say how delicious the food was and how he couldn’t contain how it made him feel. Yeah, that’s a food excuse. Viktor chuckled a bit, but grunted when Yuuri kicked his left shin. 

The banquet continued relatively well, only Chris grew increasingly more suspicious as to what exactly his two friends were up to. He had a great sense of sexual tension and already had many ideas in head. He thought maybe bondage? Aphrodisiacs? Lingerie? A butt plug? So many options and he knew at least one of them was being used for Yuuri only looked more and more out of it as the evening continued. Viktor could be quite cruel when it came to foreplay and would like to drag it out as painfully as possibly, and he was sure Yuuri knew this by now since he was his husband of two years.

Viktor glanced over to Yuuri who seemed to feeling a bit more comfortable, and that just wasn’t right. The man leaned in to his partner, slipping a sneaky hand into Yuuri’s suit jacket finding the little remote and pressing the third button. He withdrew his hand and placed a quick peck on his husband’s cheek, resuming his conversation with Chris. 

Yuuri stirred and crossed his legs tightly. He felt his length hardening fully, pressing painfully against the metal rings keeping his bulged at bay. He winced silently as he felt the vibrator slip up to his prostate. He clenched his jaw and curled his toes in his shoes. He could the rope on his body tightening as he began to sweat and his breath became more ragged. He reached for Viktor’s arm, “I’m going to go to the restroom” he alerted his husband then proceeded to exit the ballroom. Yuuri darted to the conference room the two had used earlier. As soon as he was in the dark room alone he let out an breathy moan. He found himself leaning over the conference table letting out hitched breaths and sweat profusely. The man took off his jacket to reveal his sweaty dress shirt, he then loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt while painting. He cursed Viktor in his head as he grabbed at the tight rope around his torso. 

Back in the banquet hall Viktor bounced his leg anxiously and obviously. Chris took a quick glance at him, “Hey, Yuuri didn’t look to well... maybe you should go check on him?” He suggested to his friend with a small smirk. Viktor took the hint. He gave Chris a look that said “thank you” and then went in search for Yuuri. He headed to the small conference room. He gently opened the door and heard Yuuri’s breath hitch, but soon relax as he realized it was only Viktor. 

“...Viktor,,,” he moaned softly. 

The grey haired man approached the other, running his hands along the roped chest and rubbing a nipple. The smaller man whined at the touch. Viktor went on to strip Yuuri of his clothes, revealing the traditional bondage rope pattern across his torso, accompanied by a few metal rings to keep his erection at bay. 

“Shall we get these off” Viktor gestured toward the rings. 

“pl-please” Yuuri moaned. 

Viktor untied the added on rope from Yuuri’s cock, which quickly came up to the Asian man’s stomach. Yuuri whimpered in relief. Viktor then reached for the remote of the vibrator and pulled it out of Yuuri’s ass by the string. 

“You did so well” he spoke to the undressed man affectionately, “I’ll fuck you now.” He rewarded and Yuuri held his breath as he was pushed up onto the table behind him. Viktor pushed him on his back roughly and began to trail kisses down his husband’s stomach. 

Yuuri was only growing more and more frustrated at how he was being teased. He wrapped his legs around Viktor’s waist and pulled him in, “please,, just fuck me already,,, I can’t take it” he pleaded. 

Viktor was happy to oblige. He unzipped his pants, releasing his hard cock. He stroked it a few times, the reached for the lube in the interior of his jacket. “I didn’t bring a condom so I’ll just cum on you, it’s easier that way.” 

He coated his dick and spread some over Yuuri’s hole which was already well prepped and ready. He gripped the brown haired man’s hips tightly as he aligned himself at the entrance and slid in, spreading Yuuri open. 

Yuuri took Viktor all the way to the base, waiting for a moment and then gripping at Viktor’s thigh in affirmation. 

The Russian man then began to move, pulling out to the tip then pushing all the way back in. “Mm good boy, you always take it so well,” praised the elder of the two. He snapped his hips, eliciting desperate moans from his husband who was currently shaking underneath him. 

Yuuri wasn’t going to last long and he knew it. Everything was overstimulating to him at this point and he could barely focus on anything.   
“V-Viktor” he moaned needily “I’m,,, nng”

“I know baby, it’s okay. You can cum.” Viktor tenderly spoke as he stroked Yuuri’s member in encouragement. “You’ve been so good today..” 

Yuuri shuddered as his prostate was abused over and over again. He writhed as he released on his stomach. Viktor kept fucking in to him just how he knew Yuuri liked it. 

The unfinished man shuddered as he pulled out and came on his smaller husband’s thighs and pelvis. He braced himself on the table and panted along with his love for a few minutes. 

“Ah shit, do we have anything to clean you up? Shit shit shit... I’m s-sorry I got you so messy,” the usually composed Viktor stuttered. 

Yuuri sat up and laughed at his husband who was searching the dark room for tissue or something.   
“I brought tissues” Yuuri pointed toward his suit jacket on a chair. 

“Oh god, I’m so glad you can remember things,” Viktor praised and kissed his husband gratefully. He pulled a few tissues out and cleaned up his partner.   
“Oh, also let’s loosen the ropes a bit, or are you fine?” 

“Uhm, yeah now that you mention it they do hurt.” Said the brunette as he scratched his head. 

Viktor looked extremely concerned and loosened the tightness of the ropes covering his man.   
“Is that better?” He asked. 

Yuuri smiled, “yeah, now help me get dressed?” 

“Of course, my love.” Viktor complied. 

The two gathered themselves and headed back to the banquet which they had been absent from for only about fifteen minutes surprisingly. When they seated themselves they were interrogated by a concerned, yet suspicious Chris. 

“Are you okay, Yuuri?” Chris questioned. 

“Yes, I just had a stomach ache, from the nerves.” He said assuringly. 

Chris raised a brow and eyed the two, “well I am glad you’re both feeling better~ now.” He said with a smirk. The pair blushed and Viktor attempted to refute Chris’s silent claim, but he knew Viktor all too well. Being friends with that man had supplied him with many interesting stories. 

Viktor gave in to Chris, “Fine, yes, you have good perception for these types of things and yes you have been my friend for quite a while, but please don’t be so loud,” he whispered harshly. 

“Fine fine. I’ll let this go, but you two should really work on not being so easy to read. I knew something was up with you,” he pointed lightly to Yuuri, “as soon as you walked into the venue.” Chris smirked and took a sip of wine. 

Yuuri giggled, “yeah I’m a dead give away.”


End file.
